The present invention relates generally to network measurement and control, and specifically to techniques that measure a packet traffic using a device operable in a network and controlling the network traffic based upon the measurement so as to assure required communication service quality.
The internet protocol is a best effort type protocol. As such, the protocol typically does not monitor missing of packets. Thus, it does not usually transmit the same packets again; rather it transmits packets to their addresses. In addition, the internet protocol typically does not assure the quality of any communication service. Therefore, an QoS (QoS: Quality of Service) controlling technique is used to assure the necessary quality of each communication service if the Internet and/or an intranet are shared among various application programs such as host communications and voice communications, and the like.
There are various types of the QoS controlling techniques. For example, a technique for operating transfer priorities of frames and packets on each network component level, a technique for controlling quality of communications among application programs on user terminals, such as controlling of TCP flows, data compression, and the like.
What is really needed are techniques for controlling network information flow based upon a specified quality of service.